Amor en secreto no es amor
by Luneras
Summary: Es impresionante el poder que pueden tener los secretos sobre las personas, y más aun cuando por fin son revelados. Rose Weasley deberá aprender a superarlos, para así, lograr la felicidad anhelada.


Recuerdo es día como si hubiera sido ayer; estaba muy emocionada, pues comenzaría mis estudios en Hogwarts, Mama y Tía Ginny nos había llevado a mí y mis primos a comprar nuestros libros de hechizos y pociones. Mi primo Albus iniciaría también, mientras él y yo hablábamos de de nuestro próximo colegio, Hugo, Lily y James fueron a la tienda de Quidditch. Nos dirigimos a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue por un delicioso helado de fresa con nuez. Cuando de pronto, un chico rubio de ojos grises me tiro al suelo, aplastándome.

-Huy, disculpa, ¿estás bien? - me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Albus se había enfadado, le decía cosas al desconocido, pero yo no lograba descifrar sus palabras, me había perdido en esos encantadores ojos de plata. Me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se fue.

En esa semana me costó trabajo concentrarme ya que en cada acción que ejercía me encontraba con esos ojos que me había dejado aturdida por varios días

Por fin llego el 1 de septiembre, Hugo y Lily refunfuñaban por no poder ir con nosotros, y papa no paraba de decir "_Como ha crecido mi niñita",_ cuando llegamos a Kings Cross, estaba al borde de un ataque y me estaban comiendo los nervios, pero Albus estaba peor que yo y James no ayudaba mucho diciéndole que lo mandarían a Slytherin.

Nos ayudaron a subir nuestros baúles, mientras nos despedíamos papa toco el hombro de Tío Harry y le señalo a alguien, todos voltearon a ver la persona de su atención y mi corazón paro de repente para iniciar de inmediato una carrera alocada a mil por hora.

Aquel chico rubio del callejón Diagon se encontraba parado y justo a su lado había un señor idéntico a él. Jamás supe si fue a mí quien sonrió pero su rostro tenía una expresión de leve reconocimiento que me dejo deslumbrada.

-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius- dijo papa, agregando algo que hizo que la familia estallara en risas, pero no entendí muy bien que fue.

Scorpius. Extraño nombre yo lo llamaría más bien…. Provocativo. Llego la hora de abordar, le di un beso a mis padres y hermano, abrase a Lily que había estallado en llanto, y aborde el tren.

James enseguida se fue con sus amigos, y Albus y yo buscamos un compartimiento vacio, encontramos uno casi al final del tren, después de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Scorpius "Sin apellido" entro arrastrando un costoso baúl de caoba, llevaba su fino cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, en mi opinión se le veía mejor alborotado y desaliñado, pero aun así se veía igualmente guapo.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos- me dijo- Permíteme presentarme, Scorpius Malfoy- me dijo mientras me extendía una mano, que tome con un poco de temor y desconfianza, le dio un ligero apretón y sin inmutarse le pregunto a Albus.

-Ya no hay más compartimentos vacios ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Sí, no me queda de otra.

Pronto Scorpius y Albus superaron sus diferencias, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna. Jugaban ajedrez mágico, ese era el juego más apasionante que había visto, en un par de jugadas Albus ya tenía acorralada a la reina de Scorpius, pero él no tardo en reaccionar y en unas cuantas jugadas más le había quitado las dos torres y un alfil a Al. Me sentía como en un juego de Voleibol, un juego muggle que a mama le encantaba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando termino el juego, Albus había logrado una victoria muy reñida, nos levantamos los tres con un grito de emoción, unos chicos que pasaban por el corredor nos miraron con cara de _"y a estos locos que les pasa"_. Para ese entonces ya estábamos por llegar al castillo, cuando nos preparábamos para salir, Lysander y Lorcan aparecieron en el compartimento, ingresaban a primero como nosotros, y dispuestos a retomar el lugar de los Gemelos Weasley, Tío Theo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero a Tía Luna le hacía gracia, aunque en si ellos no eran de nuestra propia sangre ni de la misma familia, somos muy apegados los unos de los otros, desde muy pequeños habíamos crecido con los hijos de los Nott Lovegood, se habían convertido en nuestros primos postizos y Luna y Theo en nuestros Tíos.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Ly, ¿Nervioso? - Ambos soltaron una carcajada macabra.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? - Dijo con voz tétrica- NUNCA

-¿Quién es tu amigo? - dijo Lorcan señalando a Scorpius.

-Oh…am…el es Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy.- le dije

Se quedaron con la boca abierta, no entendía el porqué no los había visto tan sorprendidos desde que en "Sortilegios Weasley" vieron, la nueva pastilla "Minimizádora", la nueva creación de Tío George, te hacia encoger hasta la asombrosa altura de…2 cm.

-Eres un Malfoy -Dijeron al unisonó.

-Yo sé a la perfección quien soy- contesto Scorpius un poco molesto por la actitud de esos dos.

- Espero que no seas… tu sabes… como tú… - Dijo Ly nervioso.

-No, no soy como mi padre y mucho menos como mi abuelo- les contesto en verdad enojado- yo soy diferente

Los gemelos cambiaron su cara a una de concentración y Lorcan fue quien hablo.

-Ya veremos rubito, ya veremos- y salieron con rapidez

Scorpius respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos en puños apretados. Pasó un minuto y nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yyyyyyyyyy, ¿A qué casa creen que irán?

Me gustaba su actitud. El paseo por el lago fue increíble, era noche de luna llena y le daba un hermoso contraste con la negrura del lago, vimos al Calamar Gigante, parecía como si nos saludara. Al llegar al castillo nos recibió el profesor Longbottom, nos llevo a un cuarto a medio iluminar, esperamos unos minutos en un silencio abrumador.

Después de 5 min. De silencio el profesor Longbottom nos dijo a todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

-Esta noche van a ser asignados a sus nuevas casas, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts, las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin- Dijo el profesor - Con sus logros ganaran puntos y con su indisciplina los perderán, y al final del ciclo escolar quien haya obtenido más puntos ganara la Copa de la Casa- Se detuvo un momento que solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa -Sin más por decir ¡Adelante!

Entramos al Gran Comedor donde ya nos esperaban los alumnos de todos los grados, los profesores y la directora McGonagall. En el techo del Comedor se veía un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y con la Luna llena en el Centro.

-Cuando mencione su nombre- volvió a hablar el Profesor Longbottom - se sentaran en el banco, les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y este les dirá a que casa pertenecen -Dijo el profesor desdoblando un pergamino con nuestros nombres.

Antes de mencionar cualquier nombre el sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción de bienvenida para todo el Gran Comedor. Después de esa emotiva canción donde el sombrero nos hablo de la amistad, amor y sobre la importancia de perdonar a las personas el profesor volvió a hablar.

-Nataly MacMillan

Una niña que estaba junto Albus se adelanto para sentarse en la butaca, era una niña de cabello café oscuro y quebrado, con unos rasgos vagamente orientales.

El profesor Longbottom le coloco el sombrero a Nataly en la cabeza y después de unos 3 min. Grito:

-RAVENCLAW - Toda la mesa estallo en aplausos mientras Nataly corrió en dirección a ella.

-Lorcan Nott-

Vi como Lorcan caminaba tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en el banco y apenas el sombrero rozo su cabeza este grito:

-GRYFFINDOR-

Lorcan corrió con una cara de satisfacción a su mesa no sin antes decirle algo al oído a Lysander que hizo que este cambiara su cara de emoción a una de completo horror.

-Lysander Nott

Lyz hizo lo propio cuando se menciono su nombre y el sombrero grito

-GRYFFINDOR- Después de unos segundos volvió a decir - Profesores han llegado los descendientes de Fred y George Weasley, vamos a tener muchos problemas en los años que vienen- dijo el sombrero provocando una cara de sorpresa en los profesores y la directora y una cara de verdadera alegría en los mencionados.

Pasaron 4 niños más a quienes los fueron distribuyendo cada uno a cada casa cuando el profesor llamo a…

-Albus Severus Potter- Todo el Comedor se quedo en silencio cuando mi primo se adelanto unos pasos hacia el banco, y como por arte de algún hechizo se volvió a llenar de murmullos en un segundo. Yo con mi grandioso oído llegue a escuchar…

-¡Como se parece a su padre!... ¿Creen que sea igual de grandioso como su padre?.. Sera igual de buena persona como su padre o un arrogante presumido por ser hijo de quien es…

-Jóvenes estamos en la mitad de la selección, podrían guardar silencio- La directora McGonagall se había levantado de la mesa para pedir silencio a los presentes

Todo eso me pareció rarísimo _"¿Por ser hijo de quién es?"_No podía comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, Tío Harry y Tía Ginny eran unas excelentes personas. Pronto me percate por la cara de Albus que seguro estaba en las mismas que yo, estaba pensando en eso cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito:…

-GRYFFINDOR, y uno excelente a mi parecer- Concluyo el sombrero mientras Al se adelantaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que había explotado en aplausos

-Rose Weasley- Volvió a hablar el profesor

Sentí como mis piernas empezaban a temblar por causa de mi cuerpo, camine despacio hacia el taburete y al ir a la mitad del camino me tope con Scorpius que me susurro al oído.

-Suerte Rosy- me dijo con una sonrisa que casi hace que me desmaye en la mitad del Gran Comedor, seguí caminando aunque mis piernas tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar a causa de la deslumbrante sonrisa que me dedico y que recordaría por mucho tiempo.

El profesor me coloco el sombrero y después de 3 min. El sombrero grito:..

-GRYFFINDOR-

Camine o más bien corrí hacia MI mesa y me senté al lado de Al Para poder ver la selección de Scorpius-

-Scorpius Malfoy-

¡Palabra mágica! De nuevo el comedor se lleno de murmullos, eran algo relacionado con…

-Un MALFOY que descaro tiene, después de todo lo que hizo su infeliz padre y su maldito abuelo… ojala no sea igual a su padre porque sino este año habrá una nueva pera de box andante para los alumnos de Gryffindor - Dijeron unos alumnos de 7mo curso que estaban sentados al lado de Albus.

Igual que cuando Al subió al taburete el Comedor se había llenado de murmullos y con la misma rapidez con los que llegaron se fueron, pero esta vez eran insultos en vez de felicitaciones o admiraciones

-GRYFFINDOR-

-¡¿Qué?-

Gritaron alumnos de mi casa mientras Scorpius caminaba muy erguido hacia la mesa, que por alguna razón no había aplaudido en lo más mínimo, para ser más exactos ninguna mesa aplaudía todos habían quedado en total sorpresa, todos excepto Al y yo que aplaudíamos con verdadero entusiasmo, mientras él se sentaba junto a mí

-¿Por qué tienen todos esa cara?- Preguntaron Al y Rose cuando llegue a la mesa.

-No lo sé tal vez sea porque TODOS esperaban que yo fuera a Slytherin… yo creo- Comente alegre por la decisión del sombrero.

-¿Y porque esperaban eso? -Preguntaron los dos al unisonó

-¿Qué no lo saben? -Pregunte, me quede totalmente impresionado cuando ellos negaron con la cabeza y me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué no sabemos? -

-Si no lo saben no seré yo quien se los diga… y mucho menos a ustedes- les respondí

-Pero….

-Miren la cena se ve deliciosa empecemos a comer ¿sí? - Vi que querían renegar pero les dije - Es algo muy doloroso para mi… prefiero que no hablemos del tema ¿está bien? -

No lo podía creer, era algo que no tenia explicación Rose Weasley Granger y Albus Severus Potter Weasley, no tenían la menor idea de quien eran los Malfoy y por sus caras creo que tampoco sabían quiénes habían sido sus padres en el pasado, y eso me llenaba de alegría porque siempre había sido la misma historia desde que tenía memoria, las personas me rechazaban por tener el apellido que tenia y por ser hijo de quien era. Nadie nunca se daba la oportunidad de conocerme, siempre me llenaban de prejuicios y jamás se daban la oportunidad de conocer a Scorpius. Mi apellido había sido la desgracia más grande de toda mi vida, mi padre y mi abuelo habían sido personas muy malas en el pasado, pero ahora mi padre ya no lo era… o conmigo al menos… me quería, por llamar de alguna manera al sentimiento que el tenia por mí, porque no estaba completamente seguro de que lo que mi padre sentía por mi fuera "AMOR"… mi madre por otro lado me adoraba, yo era una de las personas más importantes para su vida, de ella si no tenía ninguna duda de que me AMABA… ¿Pero como llegue a ponerme tan sentimental? Desde que me llego la carta de Hogwarts me jure algo a mí mismo algo y eso era que: No me iba a importar en lo más mínimo mi apellido, ni el pasado de mis padres ni dada de nada… YO iba a vivir mi propia vida le gustara a quien le gustara y no iba a permitir que nadie me lo echara a perder, y menos ahora que después de tanto tiempo tenia "amigos", aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iban a reaccionar conmigo cuando se enteraran de toda la verdad… tal vez con suerte me seguirían tratando igual aunque lo dudaba pero en fin lo que vaya a ser será y no podre cambiarlo en nada…Ahora mi verdadero problema era decirle a mi padre que me habían mandado a Gryffindor… ¿cómo diablos lo haría?, tal vez si se lo dijera a mi madre primero ella podría controlar un poco a mi padre.. Porque si no más me valía quedarme en aquí en Hogwarts para Navidad y el resto de mis 7 años en el colegio, porque él esperaba que yo fuera a Slytherin, por una babosada de "La dinastía Malfoy ha estado en Slytherin por años, no debes deshonrarla" o algo así…

-¿Te sucede algo Scorpius?- Me pregunto Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, nada Rosy, solo estaba pensando en el día que nos espera mañana a los tres- le mentí con una gran sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero esa chica me hacia olvidarme de todos mis problemas y cambiar mi cara de preocupación por una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Que significaba todo eso, James ya me lo había dicho hace dos años, cuando el entro a Hogwarts, que las personas lo habían señalado por días y que algunos alumnos y profesores lo comparaban con papa pero ¿Porque? ¿Qué era eso de "será igual de grandioso que su padre"? Papa y mama nos habían dicho que eso probablemente podría pasar, pero jamás nos dieron explicación alguna se habían justificado con una frase que a mí me pareció absurda, algo parecido a: "están muy jóvenes para comprenderlo pero en algunos años se los explicaremos" pero de eso ya habían pasado 3 años, esta Navidad les pediría una explicación, no podía quedarme así... me gustaba parecerme a papa, era una persona magnifica, era un hombre lleno de amor para dar, "guapísimo" según mama y muy buena gente, además de ser grandioso volando y jugando al Quidditch pero esto ya me estaba hartando, algunos alumnos no paraban de señalarme y murmurar cosas inaudibles y ya no aguantaba más tenia que saber la verdad al respecto.

Cuando íbamos a empezar a comer el postre James se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a mí con su nueva "conquista" que había conseguido en el momento que había pisado Hogwarts, James era un mujeriego de primera, había heredado el gusto de mi abuelo por tener mujeres de a montón según lo que nos habían contado algunos conocidos de mi papa y de mis abuelos.

-Hola HERMANITO- me dijo james remarcando la última palabra, el sabia a la perfección que yo odiaba que me dijera "HERMANITO"- ¿Qué disfrutando de la fama?-

-¿Cuál fama? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando James? - le conteste algo molesto

-¡Ay! Al de verdad eres igual de estúpido como te ves - me dijo provocando una sonrisa de su "novia" y mas enojo de mi parte- Bueno, como ya te diste cuenta todo el mundo te observa y no deja de compárate con papa… - me dijo como si tuviera 5 años

-James deja de hablarme como si tuviera 5 años y dime sin rodeos a que has venido-

- Esta bien, no te enojes "Hermanito", mira esta Navidad hay que preguntarles a papa y a mama que paso, porque esto no es normal, es algo en verdad extraño a de haber pasado para que trataran tan mal a tu "amiguito" y a su familia y algo a papa para que a ti casi, casi se te quieran arrodillar por el parecido con el ¿no crees?-

- Jamás me ha gustado darte la razón James pero si hay que preguntarles-

-¡Aaaaaaah! Casi se me olvida, tu también tienes que preguntarle a tus padres he Rose-

-Si a mí esto también me tiene muy intrigada porque…-

-Ok, bueno si me disculpan tengo que hacer una breve visita nocturna a un sitio alejado y oscuro del castillo con Sara- y diciendo esto el tarado de mí hermano se fue con la embelesada de Sara detrás de él

Las semanas habían pasado rapidísimo en el colegio, tan rápido que estábamos a escasas dos semanas de las vacaciones Navideñas, para mi suerte mi padre no me mato cuando se entero que me habían mandado a Gryffindor, pero yo sabía que este año me esperaba un sermón de 1 hora mínimo acerca de "La Dinastía Malfoy" en casa, pero no me importaba, en algunas semanas Al ya se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, que digo mi mejor amigo Al se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuve y Rose en una de mis mejores amigas, siempre íbamos los tres a todas partes: a clases, a desayunar, a la sala Común, a todos lados y James lo tomaba a burla y nos gritaba por los pasillos " Abran paso que los tres mosqueteros inseparables van a pasar" que provocaba las carcajadas de él y de su grupito de amigos y una mirada de odio puro en la cara de mi hermano postizo, que cada vez que veía a James lo quería golpear, pero Rose siempre lo tranquilizaba, aunque Al y yo siempre ideábamos formas de mandarlo a San Mungo sin parecer culpables en lo más mínimo, lo que provocaba las risas y un buen humor en mi hermano ….

-¿En qué piensas Scorpius? - Me dijo Al que había llegado de la lechuceria

-En nada en especial Al, ¿ya mandaste la carta a tu tío George?

-Sí, y ya me contesto… fue muy rápido ahora que lo pienso-

- Y ¿Que te dijo?

-Que si va a ir a cenar con nosotros en Navidad y que aunque le duela mucho recordar a tío Fred nos va a contar la verdad a todos nosotros- me dijo Al - ¿Tu no me quieres adelantar nada amigo mío?- me pidió Al con voz suplicante

-NO, Al ya te dije que no, además espera solo quedan dos semanas para que te enteres de la verdad-

-Ok pero no te enojes, ¿Vamos a cenar?, Rose ya está en la mesa con Alice, así que vamos me muero de hambre

-Si vamos-

Desde la primera semana en Hogwarts Al ya le había dicho a sus papas todo lo que le pasaba en el colegio, les había contado de la selección de él y la mía, les conto sobre cuando los alumnos lo señalaban y murmuraban, también les había dicho que todos los comparaban con el "sensacional, inigualable y fantástico" de su padre, todos decían eso por los pasillos, aunque Al aun no supiera le verdad se enorgullecía de su padre.

Íbamos rumbo a el Gran Comedor, Scorpius me iba platicando algo acerca del Quidditch pero yo no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención mi cabeza estaba a muchos kms de distancia.

Pensaba en la cena de Navidad que me esperaba en mi casa, mis papas habían invitado a mis parientes más cercanos para revelarnos toda la verdad acerca del pasado de cada uno de ellos a mis primos y a mí, Lorcan, Lysander, Tía Luna y Tío Theo estaban invitados, solo que esos dos ya estaban al corriente de todo desde hace algunos años y cuando yo les preguntaba algo acerca de lo que me esperaba en Navidad ellos solo me contestaban algo parecido a: " Ya no falta mucho Al tranquilo", y eso solo me enojaba, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y me ayudaba cuando sentía que el mundo se me caía encima a causa de el secreto que me parecía que había sido guardado con mil y un candados.

-Y un ovni vino me rapto y me llevo lejos pero muy lejos de aquí y yo soy una aparición ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo Scorpius

Yo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que me dijo le conteste asistiendo brevemente con un leve…

-Bien, fantástico- como no le prestaba atención desde que salimos de la sala común creí que eso bastaría para responder cualquier cosa que él me hubiera preguntado

-Ok, hermano… no me estas prestando mucha atención que digamos… ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo Scorpius parándose frente a mi e impidiéndome el paso- Ya hombre que te sucede - me insistió mas mi hermano postizo.

-Nada, es solo que… tengo miedo… mucho miedo- Sabia que a Scorpius le podía contar de todo, absolutamente de todo porque no se iba a burlar como lo haría mi "queridísimo" hermano, si no que el haría cualquier cosa para apoyarme y me daría una grandiosa palabra de aliento que me reconfortaría, tal y como lo haría mi prima Rose

-De que tienes miedo "hepo"

-¿Hepo? ¿Qué es eso?

-Ayy, pensé que me conocías… HErmano POstizo… Hepo…bueno olvida eso y dime de ¿qué tienes miedo?- Me dijo provocándome una sonrisa por su ingenio

-No se… yo supongo que de la verdad… miedo a que eso que paso hace ya tantos años me afecte a mi… miedo a que mi vida de un cambio drástico a causa de ese "bendito" secreto…

-Tranquilo Al, sabes que vas a contar conmigo en las duras y en las maduras, nada óyeme bien NADA va a cambiar nuestra amistad, mejor dicho nuestra hermandad, recuerda que somos "los mosqueteros inseparables"… todo va a salir bien… el secreto si no le tomas importancia todo va a seguir igual…

-Gracias "Hepo"… gracias por todo.

Seguimos caminando rumbo al Comedor donde ya nos esperaban Alice y mi prima Rose, Alice era una chica metamorfomaga, era la única de todo Hogwarts, era una chica de tez blanca y por ser metamorfomaga esa noche llevaba su cabello de un color rojo muy llamativo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y era la chica más atrevida de todo Gryffindor, nunca se perdía la oportunidad de decirme que yo era muy guapo o que volaba muy bien o que mi cabello alborotado era lindo, de cierto modo yo le gustaba y ella llamaba mi atención pero solo eso.

-Hola guapo- me dijo Alice sin avergonzase ni sonrojarse como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica

-Hola hermosa- le respondí, me gustaba seguirle el juego, pero para mí ella solo era Alice mi amiga y nada más

-Hola chicas- las saludo Scorpius con cortesía

-Hola Scorpius- lo saludo mi prima con una gran sonrisa que solo guardaba para él, yo sabía que a mi prima le gustaba Scorpius por algunos comportamientos que ella tenía solo con él, además que cuando él no estaba y yo estaba con ella no paraba de mencionarlo ni un minuto y me hacia un interrogatorio que abarcaba desde "-¿Cual es su color favorito?-" hasta "-¿Le gusta alguien del castillo?-" de cierto modo me desesperaba, era algo irritante que mi prima siempre que no estaba con Scorpius estuviera sobre de mi con sus preguntas tontas, a veces me hartaba y le decía:"-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas todas esas cosas a él y me dejas en paz de una buena vez?" claro que ella siempre me ignoraba y seguía con su interrogatorio.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar, tuvimos una conversación muy amena donde hubo más de una docena de carcajadas.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dispusimos a ir a dormir, ya me sentía mucho mejor, mi cabeza estaba menos alborotada que como la tenía antes, hablar con Alice y contarle mis problemas me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Ya estás listo Al?, Apúrate o los carruajes nos van a dejar- le gritaba desde la sala Común a mi mejor amigo.

Las dos semanas se habían ido volando y hoy era el día en que regresábamos a casa para unas merecidas vacaciones, angustiantes para mi claro está, la razón era que en esta Navidad Al y Rose se enterarían de toda le verdad del pasado de sus padres y por razones obvias de la de mi familia entera, tenía miedo de que mis amigos me rechazaran por todo el daño que mi familia había provocado en sus familias.

-Ayy pero que impaciente eres, solo me tarde unos minutos

-Bueno es que… Ayy ya vámonos ¿Quieres?

-Ok señor gruñón… desde hace algunos días estas muy raro ¿Sabes?, pero está bien ya vámonos

Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada y esperamos a que Alice y Rose llegaran para irnos a los carruajes…Ayyy Rose, música para mis oídos, me dije a mi mismo soltando un leve suspiro… esa chica estaba empezando a gustarme.

-Oye ¿Qué te traes con mi prima?… desde hace algunas semanas se les ve muy juntos- me dijo Al notando tal vez mi leve suspiro

-Nada...Yo…este… ¿Qué crees que hay entre ella y yo?... Pues nada solo unas gran amistad solo eso- le conteste rápido, más bien demasiado rápido que debí de haber sonado un poco cómico porque Al comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Ya hombre… no te voy a golpear si me dices que te gusta mi prima… ella se muere por ti y eres un tonto si no te has dado cuenta, todo el colegio ya lo sabe.

-¿A si?- le conteste con alegría, tal vez con demasiada alegría que Al me volvió a decir.

-Tomare eso como un "Si Al me gusta tu prima"

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Alice y Rose llegaron corriendo con sus maletas y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, Rose iba vestida con una falda de mezclilla corta y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, sobre ella llevaba una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla que hacia juego con su pantalón que provocaban que yo no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima.

-Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza es que Rose no sabía que ropa ponerse, quería verse linda para… Ayy…Rose no tienes que golpearme solo les iba a decir el nombre de… Ayy… ya me callo -Termino por decir Alice con una cara de perrito regañado y sobándose el brazo donde Rose la había golpeado 2 veces, Rose por otro lado tenía una cara que bien se podría hacer pasar por un gran jitomate por lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Bueno está bien ya vámonos -dijo Al conteniéndose la risa al máximo

-Si ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos carruaje- dije desviando mi mirada de Rose

En todo el trayecto rumbo a los carruajes no paro de rondar en mi cabeza las palabras de Al "_**Ella se muere por ti**_"… ¿sería eso cierto?... Rose era una chica muy hermosa y más de un chico de Hogwarts se moría porque ella les sonriera como me sonreía a mí, era una chica linda no solo de figura sino también de sentimientos, siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome desde que se entero que mi padre me "mataría" por no haber ido a Slytherin y ella no pregunto nada solo me apoyo, éramos muy buenos amigos pero ¿Podía haber algo mas entre ella y yo aparte de una gran amistad?

-¿Qué te pasa Scorpius? Estas muy callado desde que salimos de Hogwarts - me pregunto Rose mientras nos subíamos al carruaje

-Nada Rosy solo pensaba- le respondí

-¿En qué? Claro si se puede saber-

-En que no te voy a ver en algunas semanas y te voy a extrañar mucho- le dije a Rose provocando que se sonrojara otra vez.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Scorpius pero nos podemos escribir para no estar tanto tiempo sin noticias del otro ¿no crees?

-Claro te escribiré diario para sentirme cerca de ti.

-Uuuuuuy- Dijeron Al y Alice en el asiento de enfrente del carruaje, en ese momento quise ahorcarlos porque esos dos habían estado oyendo toda la conversación de Rose y mía y ahora se reían a carcajadas de todo lo que yo le había dicho.

Subimos al tren y buscamos un compartimento vacio, al final encontremos uno a la mitad del tren, acomodamos las maletas y nos sentamos, ahora Rose y Alice en el asiento derecho y Al y yo en el izquierdo, Rose y yo no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra en lo que resto del camino hacia Hogsmeade, ni cuando nos instalamos en el compartimento del tren.

Pasada como media hora llego la señora de los dulces, pero como Alice y Al no encontraban su dinero tuvieron que salir corriendo en busca de ella, así que se fueron dejándonos a Rose y a mi solos en el compartimento.

(Narran: _**Rose**___y Scorpius)

_**Respiraba intranquilamente Alice y Al se habían ido en busca de la señora de los dulces y me habían dejado sola con Scorpius, el chico que robaba mis sueños estaba viendo por la ventana, contemplando tal vez el hermoso paisaje que había a fuera.**_

Desde que Al y Alice se fueron Rose y yo no nos habíamos hablado, creo que los dos estábamos demasiado apenados por todo lo que nos habíamos dicho hace algunos momentos.

_**Necesitaba algo con que distraerme, no podía mas, el silencio entre Scorpius y yo era muy frustrante, pero yo estaba muy apenada como para comenzar una plática con él, así que decidí buscar entre mi mochila un libro que había empezado a leer hace algunas noches atrás, era una hermosa novela de amor muggle llamada "Romeo y Julieta" mi favorita hasta el momento.**_

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que Rose se había levantado de su asiento a buscar algo en su mochila, pero con un movimiento brusco del tren Rose tiro su mochila sin querer al suelo regando todo su interior en el compartimento.

_**-¡Oh, que tonta soy!- había regado todas mis pertenencias por el compartimento, y a causa del golpe mi libro favorito se había deshojado**_

-No eres tonta fue un pequeño error no te preocupes- Me había levantado de mi asiento para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

_**"- Que lindo es-" me decía mientras veía como me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas, me agache para recoger la pasta de mi libro…**_

Ya habíamos recogido casi todo lo tirado solo faltaba la pasta de su novela muggle, la recogí en el mismo instante que ella lo tomaba, nuestras manos se rozaron provocando una descarga eléctrica dentro de mí.

_**Nuestras manos se rozaron provocando mi sonrojamiento de nuevo, lo voltee a ver y me tope con esos hermosos ojos grises que a mi tanto me gustaban.**_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y los dos nos fuimos levantando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarnos ni un segundo…

_**Cuando ambos estábamos de pie me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su respiración, podía oler su maravillosa loción muy cerca de mí, su cercanía me ponía bastante nerviosa aun así no di un paso atrás.**_

Podía ver sus hermosos ojos cafés muy cerca de mí, decidí acortar un poco más la distancia, si es que eso era posible, nuestras narices se rozaron pero Rose no dio un paso atrás, tome eso como buena señal, estaba mirando sus hermosos ojos hasta que baje la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos labios rosados, quería probarlos, quería sentirla aun más cerca de mí, me acerque lentamente hacia sus labios, cerramos los ojos para darnos ese beso tan ansiado para ambos.

Sentí que alguien abría la puerta pero no me importaba nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor solo quería estar con Rose, darle ese beso tan ansiado para los dos, de repente sentí que alguien me aventaba contra la ventana del compartimiento, abrí los ojos enseguida y vi que el que me había empujado era Lorcan el primo postizo de Rose.

-¡QUE TE SUCEDE MALFOY! ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA QUERER PROPASARTE CON ROSE? Y ADEMAS ¿CREES QUE A ELLA LE VAS A SEGUIR GUSTANDO CUANDO EN ESTA NAVIDAD SE ENTERE DE TODO EL MAL QUE TU FAMILIA LE HIZO A LA SUYA?- Me decía Lorcan mientras me tenia sujeto por la camisa

-¡LORCAN DEJALO EN PAZ!

-MIRA ROSE TU MEJOR CALLATE, QUE NO CREO QUE A MI TIO RON LE HAGA MUCHA GRACIA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE CASI TE BESAS CON ESTE… HIJO DE LA CHINGA…

-NO LE VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI A ROSE- Le dije a Lorcan tratando de zafarme de él- Y ADEMAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE ROSE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER, CREO QUE ELLA YA ES GRANDECITA COMO PARA DECIDIR QUE QUIERE ¿NO CREES?

-MIRA NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI, QUE NO TE MERECES SIQUIERA QUE ELLA TE VOLTEE A VER ERES… UN MALFOY- Me dijo Lorcan sabiendo que el peor insulto que alguien me podía decir era ese… mi apellido

No lo soporte mas y le solté un puñetazo a la cara que el logro bloquear con mucha suerte, el me soltó un puñetazo en el estomago que provoco que me sacara todo el aire, le respondí, lo tire al piso quedando yo arriba de el dándole puñetazos sin cesar, pero en un descuido mío logro que ahora yo quedara abajo y ahora era el que me estaba golpeando.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE! ¡LORCAN DEJALO YA!- Estaba muy asustada Lorcan estaba golpeando a Scorpius mientras que el trataba de evita cada golpe a como diera lugar.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- Albus había llegado seguido muy de cerca por Alice y por Lysander

-Al… Al detenlos por favor… Al sepáralos, se van a matar.- le dije a mi primo muy alterada

-Este…Si…pero…bueno… Lysander tu hazte cargo de Lorcan que yo voy por Scorpius

-Ok

Al y Lysander se metieron en la pelea y lograron separar a Scorpius y a Lorcan en unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué se estaban peleando de el modo muggle?- Pregunto Albus a Scorpius y a Lorcan que estaban queriendo zafarse de Al y de Lysander para seguir con la pelea

-PUES DILE A TU AMIGUITO QUE TE DIGA PORQUE- Dijo Lorcan mientras se zafaba de Lysander y salía hecho una bestia del compartimento seguido muy de cerca por su hermano

-¿Qué paso Scorpius, porque se estaban peleando Lorcan y tú?- le pregunto de nuevo Al cuando Lorcan y Lysander ya se habían ido

-Pues…

-Mira Al luego le preguntas ahora hay que conseguir algo para curarle esa herida que tiene en la comisura del labio y en el labio, y también algo de hielo para bajarle la hinchazón- dijo Alice antes de que Scorpius respondiera- Acompaña a Rose a buscar algo, yo me quedare aquí con Scorpius para lavarle las heridas, ¿está bien?

-Si… vamos Al… vamos con la señora de los dulces para ver si ella tiene un poco de hielo… y creo que en los baños hay un botiquín, a lo mejor encontramos todo ahí- le dije a Al un poco asustada aun por lo que acababa de ver.

Al y Rose salieron del compartimento para ir a buscar lo necesario para poder sanar de forma muggle mis heridas. Cuando ellos salieron Alice me dijo que iba por un poco de agua para lavar la sangre que tenía regada por toda la cara, no tardo mucho en regresar.

-Yyyyy… ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Alice sentándose junto a mí para poder limpiarme con un trapo húmedo la sangre de mi cara.

-Pues… la verdad… no se… estábamos platicando Rose y yo cuando…Lorcan entro y me golpeo… creo que porque Rose y yo estábamos platicando muy juntos…creo- le mentí a Alice

-Mmmm… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Scorpius?

-Este… claro

-¿Crees que nací ayer?... No soy tan tonta como crees… ¿No pensabas que me iba a tragar ese cuento? ¿verdad?- me respondió muy decidida Alice- Pero si no me quieres contar esta bien lo entenderé

-No...No es eso…bueno es q cuando este Lorcan entro al compartimento… esta Rose y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos…y creo que no le dio mucha gracia… ¡Ayyy! Eso duele no me aprietes tan fuerte por favor- le dije a Alice, no valía la pena ocultarle lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo ella lo enteraría- Aunque te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a nadie

-Ok… me ofendes…obvio no le voy a decir nada a nadie… ¿Qué no me conoces Scorpius?

-Sí, pero de todos modos quería estar seguro.

A si seguimos platicando por un buen rato de todo y de nada a la vez, me sentía muy bien platicando con ella, era como platicar con Albus, me hacía sentir tan bien hablar con ella y después de lo sucedido mas, cuando yo le contaba las cosas no me preguntaba por nada, no me criticaba, se dedicaba a escuchar cuando yo hablaba y cuando yo me quedaba callado ella me daba consejos o alguna palabra que me reconfortara.

-Gracias Alice. Siempre sabes que decir- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo para demostrarle mi afecto. Cuando nos separamos siguió limpiándome el rostro, pero ahora con más cariño y con mas afecto que antes.

En ese mismo momento entraron por la puerta del compartimento Albus y Rose con una bolsa de hielos y diversos frasquitos de diferentes tamaños y de color café en las manos.

-Toma Alice- Dijo Albus entregándole la bolsa de hielos - Mira esto es lo único que encontramos en el botiquín, este frasquito -dijo entregándole el más pequeño de todos- es para que le limpies la herida del labio a Scorpius es alcohol, este es para que la herida se le cicatrice y este es para que no le quede ninguna cicatriz, ¡Y TODO ESO EN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS! Ooooh eso es lo que nos dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que iba saliendo del baño de hombres.

-¿Y porque le preguntaron a un chico de Ravenclaw que iba saliendo del baño de hombre?-pregunto risueña Alice

-Aaaaaaah pues…es que…bueno…pues porque no entendíamos nada de lo que decían los benditos frascos, jamás habíamos utilizado medicina mágica en nuestras vidas, siempre nos curaban ya sea de forma muggle o mágica, nunca tuvimos que ir a buscar nosotros la medicina.

-Ok… bueno ¿Rose me ayudas a curar a Scorpius?

-Este si…claro

-Bueno, Scorpius te voy a poner un poco de alcohol en la comisura del labio y en el labio, te aviso que te va a arder un poco…tal vez mucho-me dijo Alice mientras ponía un poco de alcohol en un poco de algodón.

-Por Dios Alice, soy un hombre hecho y derecho y no voy a llorar porque me arda un poco el labio.

-Bueno te avise. ¿Rose podrías poner un poco de la poción para cicatrizar en otro algodón por favor?

-Si Alice

-Cierra la boca

-¡OK señorita mandona!- le dije a Alice, pero cuando me puso el algodón con alcohol no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle-¡HIJO DE SU MADRE!, AAAAAAAAAAH, ¡ARDE! ¡ARDE! ARDE Y MUCHO- grite a todo pulmón, en varias ocasiones ya me habían puesto alcohol en alguna herida pero nunca pensé que el labio fuera tan sensible como para que me ardiera de esa manera.

-¡Aaay no seas dramático! ¡Pareces niña Scorpius! Además no duele tanto- me dijo riéndose a carcajadas Albus, mientras Alice y Rose me ponían en el labio la poción cicatrizadora y la otra para que no me quedara cicatriz alguna

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¿Quieres ver como si duele?- le dije con tono retador a Albus cuando Alice y Rose terminaron de aplicarme las dos pociones.

-Y… como… me… lo vas… a demostrar…- me contesto Albus, aun atacado de la risa que casi no podía articular palabra

-Ven- le dije asiéndole una seña para que se acercara- TE ROMPO LA CARA Y YA VERAS COMO SI TE DUELE- le dije mientras yo me abalanzaba sobre él, ya que él no se movió cuando lo llame.

Estuvimos peleándonos un buen rato, jugamos a lo que en el mundo muggle se le llama lucha libre, estuvimos golpeándonos, pero solo como juego, ya que sería incapaz de golpear a mi mejor amigo.

Después de algunos empujones, arañazos y golpes decidimos dejar de jugar, nos sentamos de nuevo en los asientos, mientras Albus me platicaba de todo lo que iba a sufrir con James en sus vacaciones yo veía disimuladamente a Rose que desde el incidente con Lorcan no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Después de unas dos horas aproximadamente el tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad, lo cual quería decir que ya habíamos llegado a Londres, que también significaba que me tendría que separar por tres largas semanas de mis mejores amigos y de la chica que me gustaba, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del compartimento para dirigirnos a la plataforma 9 ¾, Alice y Albus salieron primero a la plataforma antes que Rose y yo, ese era el momento más oportuno para hablar con Rose antes de irnos y dejarnos de ver por tres semanas.

-Rose… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- le pregunte temeroso

-Este…Si Scorpius pero rápido porque mi familia me está esperando

-Si no te quito mucho tú tiempo… solo quería hablar de lo que paso en el compartimento antes de que Lorcan llegara, mira… yo… quería decirte que desde el día en que te vi por primera vez en la heladería me robaste el corazón, y cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que eres la persona más increíblemente hermosa que pueda existir en el planeta, no solo físicamente si no también en lo interior, por eso antes de que nos dejemos de ver por tres largas semana quiero preguntarte que… si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Rose?-

-Wow, Scorpius yo también desde el día que te conocí me pareciste la persona más increíble y obviamente mi respuesta es que…

- Lamento interrumpir su agradable platica, pero Rose tu papa te esta buscando, quiere que le empieces a platicar de tus primeros días en Hogwarts. Además está un poco desesperado por irse y me dijo que te llevara a rastras si era necesario - Este Lorcan había vuelto a interrumpir otro momento tan maravilloso con Rose y además hablaba arrastrando las palabras de un modo de desprecio sorprendente.

-Este… ok… no es nada bueno que mi padre se desespere, así que mejor me voy.- se dio la vuelta no sin antes decirme en susurros para que Lorcan no escuchara- Te responderé cuando volvamos a Hogwarts así te podre dar un beso sin que mi entrometido "primo" se meta- termino por guiñarme un ojo antes de bajar del tren- ADIOS SCORPIUS NOS VEMOS PRONTO- me grito desde fuera del tren

Vi que Lorcan le decía algo a Rose y se daba media vuelta. Se dirigía al tren de nuevo, justamente a donde yo estaba parado, decidí que una segunda pelea no iba a ser buena impresión para los papas de Rose que me veían disimuladamente desde fuera del tren, así que baje del tren para no tener que encontrarme con él, pero antes de que pudiera encaminarme hacia donde mis papas estaban Lorcan me cerró el paso y me dijo en voz queda para que nadie más que yo escuchara.

-No creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo te enredas con Rose. Tú no me conoces y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella deje de fijarse en ti.

-Y ¿Como lo vas a impedir?- le dije a Lorcan poniéndome a la defensiva

-Pues no sé, pero algo si te aseguro cuando regrese a Hogwarts ella ya no te va a querer… y no solo porque en esta Navidad se va a enterar de toda la verdad

-Rose no es así… y además ¿porque te empeñas en arruinarnos la vida a ella y a mí?, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-le conteste furioso con los puños apretados fuertemente para no caer en la tentación de soltarle un golpe.

-Pues por dos simples razones, una por que ella no se merece a alguien como tú y la otra porque ella me gusta mucho desde hace años y no voy a permitir que un niño con cara bonita la aleje de mi, así que mejor aléjate de ella por las buenas, no me obligues a volver a repetir lo sucedido en el tren- me dijo provocando una cara de sorpresa pero a la vez de una odio inmenso por la confesión que acababa de oír, se dio la media vuelta pero antes de irse me dijo- Cuídate Malfoy, cuídate mucho- pero esta vez lo dijo en un tono más elevado de voz, tal vez para que toda su familia se enterara de que nada malo había pasado entre nosotros y que solo habíamos estado hablando como buenos amigos

Me fui directo con mis padres, que me esperaban en el otro extremo de la plataforma, cuando llegue junto a ellos mi madre me recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un fuerte abrazo mientras me decía cuanto me había extrañado, cuando logre zafarme de mi madre, mi padre solo me dio un leve abrazo lleno de indiferencia, nada parecido al de mi madre.

Nos fuimos en el auto a casa, como mi padre trabajaba en una oficina muggle y a causa de lo ocurrido en la Gran Guerra mi padre había perdido toda credibilidad en el mundo mágico y no había otra manera de sobrevivir, mi padre decidió trabajar como muggle, su sueldo no era millonario pero nos alcanzaba para tener comodidades como un auto, una casa digna y para pagar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Todo el trayecto le fui platicando a mi madre lo bien que me había ido en el colegio puesto que mi padre no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ponerme atención, solo iba manejando con una cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

En el trayecto a casa no pare de preguntarle a Lorcan lo que le había dicho a Scorpius, pero para toda respuesta me decía "Nada malo Ros, al final de estas vacaciones me lo vas a agradecer", aun así no me importaba porque ya había pasado una semana desde nuestra llegada de Hogwarts y Scorpius y yo nos escribíamos diario, el me decía cuanto me extrañaba y que ya quería que se acabaran las vacaciones para poder volver a verme y terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el compartimento del tren, yo en mía cartas le decía también cuanto lo quería y le contaba sobre todos los preparativos que mis papas y mis tíos estaban haciendo para la cena de Navidad de este año.

Hoy era el día de Navidad, eso quería decir que este día conoceríamos el pasado de nuestros padres. Mis tíos habían ofrecido su casa para la reunión familiar de ese año, así que todos nos estábamos alistando para ir a festejar la navidad con todos ellos, mi madre preparaba un delicioso pastel mientras se alistaba para la ocasión, mi padre estaba listo desde hace una hora y estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala con su mejor smoking, mi hermano estaba sentado con él, vestido también con su mejor traje y yo estaba en mi habitación maquillándome un poco para la ocasión, mi vestido era de un hermoso color rosa hasta la rodilla, tenía un escote pequeño y tenia pequeños bordados alrededor. Cuando decidí que ya estaba lista baje a la sala, donde mis papas me llenaron de halagos sobre lo hermosa que me veía ese día. Después de un rato salimos de la casa rumbo a la casa de tío Harry y tía Ginny.

Cuando llegamos a la casa llamamos a la puerta esperamos un momento y para sorpresa mía la puerta la abrió Lorcan que en cuanto termino de saludarnos se dedico a decirme lo hermosa que me veía, entramos a la casa saludamos a todos nuestros familiares y me dedique a platicar con mi primo Albus y con Lorcan que no se me despegaba ni un minuto, como a las 11 de la noche Lorcan me pregunto si podía hablar con él unos minutos le dije que sí y nos retiramos un poco de mis tíos y de mi primo Al.

-Bueno Lorcan y de ¿Quieres que hablemos?- le dije cuando llegamos a una esquina de la sala

-Pues… antes que nada quiero decirte una vez más que esta noche te ves de verdad hermosa… y quiero decirte que…

- Bueno Familia ya pasen todos al comedor para empezar la cena y terminar de una vez por todas con este bendito secreto-Comento mi tío George entrando a la sala.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido al comedor y Lorcan y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala empezó de nuevo a decirme:

-Mmmm… este bueno como te estaba diciendo… pues quiero pedirte que si tu… si quieres…

-Lorcan no te entiendo nada podría ser un poco más preciso-

- Ok si lo lamento… Lo que te quería preguntar es que si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... Rose me gustan desde hace mucho y no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti, me encantas porque eres la persona más increíble que he conocido - me dijo Lorcan muy decidido provocando en mi una cara de sorpresa infinita

-¿Pero de que hablas…?-fue lo único que pude contestar porque cuando menos me lo imagine Lorcan ya estaba dándome un beso en los labios, no me pude mover ni un solo milímetro porque mi estado de shock ya era del tamaño de Hogwarts, Lorcan estaba moviendo sus labios de un lado a otro sobre los míos, pero yo seguía sin poder moverme, el beso duro lo que para mi fueron horas cuando él se separo de mi me volvió a decir

- Yyyyy… ¿Qué me dices?- me dijo con una cara de suplica y con unos ojos llenos de esperanza

-No… lo siento Lorcan pero a mí me gusta Scorpius y no puedo ser tu novia porque tú para mí eres como un hermano, además COMO SE TE OCURRE DARME UN BESO, NI TU NI YO SOMOS NADA Y NO DEBISTE BESARME- le grite a todo pulmón a Lorcan, me di la media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso al comedor Lorcan me cerró el paso y me grito

-¿QUE A TI TE GUSTA ESE TIPEJO? NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE CONFORMES CON TAN POQUITA COSA ROSE, ESE TIPO ES UN MALDITO IGUAL QUE TODA SU FAMILIA Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE AHORA QUE ESCUCHES TODA LA VERDAD NO VAS A PENSAR LO MISMO DE EL, ADEMAS VOY A SER HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QU TU TE CONVIERTAS EN MI NOVIA Y DEJES DE PENSAR EN ESE MALDITO- me dijo bastante enojado Lorcan, se fue hecho una furia hacia el comedor dejándome muy sorprendida por su comportamiento, fui a paso lento hacia el comedor pensando en lo que Lorcan acababa de decirme.

Cuando llegue al comedor todos ya me estaban esperando, me senté junto a Albus y lo más alejada de Lorcan que pude, cuando tome asiento "Kretcher" el elfo domestico de mis tíos empezó a servir toda la comida. Cuando terminamos de cenar nos deseamos una feliz Navidad porque ya era media noche, nos abrazamos unos a otros y cuando le di el abrazo a Lorcan en un susurro me dijo "Te amo, nunca lo olvides", volvimos a sentarnos a la mesa cada quien dijo una palabras de agradecimiento y cuando ya estábamos listos para pasar de nuevo a la sala a comenzar la fiesta mi tío Harry se levanto y comenzó a decirnos

-Bueno muchachos creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar de nuestro pasado, así que les pediré que por favor tomen asiento de nuevo, antes que nada quiero decirles que les contemos lo que les contemos no queremos que afecte en nada su presente- mi tío hizo una pausa mientras le dedico una mirada a mi tía Ginny llena de amor y curiosamente llena de lo a que a mí me pareció dolor- Comenzare yo a platicarles mi historia, todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 1 año de edad…

o.o.o

Si hay llegado hasta aquí hay mucho que agradecer.

¡Gracias!

LasTresLunas

Luna Potter


End file.
